dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kettle
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Member of the Pride Troopers |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = Belmod (superior) Khai (superior) Marcarita (superior) Jiren (comrade) Toppo (leader) Dyspo (captain) Vuon (comrade) Kunshi (comrade) Tupper (comrade) Zoiray (comrade) Cocotte (comrade) Kahseral (general) }} is a member of the Pride Troopers who participates in the Tournament of Power. Appearance Kettol is an humanoid amphibian-like member of the Pride Troopers. Personality Being a Pride Trooper, it can be assumed Kettol has the same sense of justice as his comrades. Kettol was one of fewer individuals that didn't seem to be unfazed by seeing movements of Son Goku in Ultra Instinct state which even gods and angels were supersized at. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Kettol was one of the many Pride Troopers chosen to represent Universe 11 in the Tournament of Power. When it started, Kettol went up against Shosa for a while before moving on. After witnessing Kale in her Berserker Super Saiyan form tear through the arena and the competition (until Jiren defeated her easily), he regrouped with Kahseral, Zoiray, Tupper and Cocotte and then introduced themselves and posed with their intentions to avenge Vuon as they took on Goku, Caulifla, and Kale. Kettol made his move by trading blows with Caulifla and then attacked her with his Guided Rapid Fire Energy Balls and she avoided them for a while until she got injured by the attack and the situation was made worse when he was regrouped with the others and Cocotte created her Cocotte Zone Max to prevent anyone else from coming in. When Kale transformed into a unique Super Saiyan form, she broke through the team's strategy and they resulted in using their United Justice Stream and the two Saiyans counted with their Combined Energy Wave. When the former attack began to overpower the latter, Kale transformed into her Berserker Super Saiyan form again but under control this time and overpowered the Troopers' combined attack, which resulted in Kettol, Kahseral and Zoiray getting blown away and knocked out of the arena, eliminating them from the tournament. Power When the Tournament of Power began, Kettol was able to match Shosa in combat. He was able to effortlessly dodge base Caulifla's attacks. Kettol seems to have tremendous skills over controlling energy attacks/luminous points as he was seen to control numerous at once including to hold and throw at will like a rain. His energy attacks were strong enough to damage base Caulifla. Alongside the four other Pride Troopers, their beam was able match the beam of Caulifla and Kale in their Super Saiyan forms and when Kahseral commanded the troopers to go to max power, their beam overwhelmed the Saiyan girls', however he alongside Zoiray and Kahseral were knocked out of the arena by their beam once the two Saiyans transformed further. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors Kettol has an ability to control luminous points. Techniques and Abilities *'Fighting Pose' - Kettol's Justice pose. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Guided Rapid Fire Energy Balls' - Kettol is capable of creating many energy balls in the area he is fighting in without having to make any movement, quickly creating many energy spheres in the air and allowing him to surprise foes as they suddenly find themselves surrounded by energy balls. Kettol can then manipulate the spheres as he wishes to attack opponents, and create more as he is attacking. *'United Justice Stream' - Similar to Trio De Dangers' Triangle Danger Beam, it is a team attack that consists of four users. They each do different poses and charge different colored energy spheres in their hands (blue for Kettol) and fire them in energy waves. The four energy waves then combine to create a red and even larger and more powerful energy wave. Voice actors *Japanese: Yusuke Numata *English: TBA Battles *Kettol vs. Shosa *Kettol vs. Caulifla *Kettol, Kahseral, Cocotte, and Zoiray vs. Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Kale (Base/Super Saiyan (perfect energy control)/Berserker Super Saiyan) Trivia *Kettol's name is derived from , a kitchen appliance used to heat water. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Pride Troopers Category:Superheroes Category:Tournament fighters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters